


Taste the Sun

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Sun prompt:Any, any vampire character, they miss the sun on their faceIn which John is missing the sunshine, and then Rodney comes home.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 28
Kudos: 82
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Taste the Sun

John stood at the window, looking out at the city from his penthouse apartment. The glass was specially tinted to keep him from bursting into flame in the middle of the afternoon, but it also deflected the heat of the sun. If he pressed his hand to the glass it would feel cool.

On the street below, humans were walking in the sunshine wearing t-shirts and shorts, tank tops and sandals, suits and skirts. They had no idea how lucky they were, what a privilege it was to just slip on some sunglasses or rub on some sunblock and go about their day.

Above them, the sky was cloudless and clear and the color of a robin’s egg. John did a lot of flying at night – planes had been unheard of when he was still human himself, and he’d been instantly infatuated when they came into being – and it was almost transcendent, to be out there with an endless night sky glittering with stars. But John dreamed of wide blue skies and cutting through fluffy white clouds and into the sun.

Owning the dark wasn’t enough. He wanted to walk in the sunshine.

The elevator dinged, and John grinned. In the reflection of the window glass he could see Rodney, a canvas shopping bag in each hand, moving toward the kitchen.

“It’s hotter than hades out there,” he complained. “I hope you appreciate the amount of solar radiation I absorbed.”

John, who’d moved from the window to the kitchen faster than any human eye could see, was very appreciative. He could feel the heat on Rodney’s skin, could almost taste the sun captured in every bead of sweat on the back of Rodney’s neck.

“Such a weirdo,” Rodney said, but he tipped his head to give John better access.

John hadn’t felt lucky when he was turned all those decades ago, his life inexorably changed against his will. He thought differently about it now. He’d never say so out loud, but John thought maybe fate had been at play. His extended lifespan had led him to Rodney.

If he said such a thing to Rodney, he’d be mocked mercilessly. Rodney didn’t wear his sentimentality on his sleeve.

“Hey! Stop that!” Rodney slapped at John’s hands, which were working their way up under his shirt. “I have to put the perishables away.”

“No-one’s stopping you,” John murmured against Rodney’s neck.

Rodney grumbled, shuffling towards the refrigerator with John plastered against his back, one hand on Rodney’s stomach and the other dipping below the waistband of his pants. As soon as he had the perishables tucked away, Rodney turned in John’s arms and kissed him aggressively.

Despite his complaints, Rodney was already aroused, his erection a hot brand against John’s hip. John himself would need to take some blood before he could respond in kind.

“Why do you still have clothes on?” Rodney asked, his lips moving against John’s.

John wasn’t able to walk in the sun, but the next best thing was getting to walk beside Rodney. It was the closest he’d get to touching the sun.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Just a little John-is-a-vampire love, because I do love him with fangs. ::grins::


End file.
